


Gratitude- One word prompts Day 2

by RisingDawn



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, POV Daniel Sousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingDawn/pseuds/RisingDawn
Summary: Small quick fic about daniel’s feelings towards Peggy and his own inadequacy
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721701
Kudos: 10





	Gratitude- One word prompts Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Not well written but feels are hard okay? Forever looking for a beta. (This is my second account so I have all of these written and stored in a folder somewhere and just keep forgetting to post them)

And I'm grateful. I'm also more than capable of handling whatever these adolescents throw at me.

Because of course she could. Daniel Sousa knew this for a fact, just as irrefutable as his missing appendage. However, it certainly didn't sit well to see a woman so deserving of respect laughed at and belittled by their colleagues. He knew she was perfectly competent at handling herself; her war record certainly made that crystal clear. But he knew the men wouldn't listen to logic or reason; the only thing that convinced them of anything was a decent swing to the head. Which he was certain she would provide if the opportunity presented itself. 

Peggy Carter was an enigma, and she fascinated him. She was   
quick-witted and observant, and always had a clever retort on the tip of her tongue. She was also fiery, outspoken, and beautiful beyond words. Daniel Sousa was aware his chances were next to none. Despite her friendliness towards him, he was well aware of his own inadequacies. Still, her gratitude was something that would always be worth pursuing. He wanted to show her that he genuinely cared and wanted her friendship and gratitude, not just to get into her pants. (Not that he was opposed to the idea.)

She was smarter and more capable than just about anyone he knew. And if he was being honest with himself he fancied her a bit. He never pushed, he never pulled. Agent Sousa was, at his core, a good man. And he would suffer in silence if it meant no one else was hurting. So he would chase her gratitude, because her appreciation might not be her love but at least it was a start.

Imagine him, with his crutch, and dry humor and little respect given to him, with a women like that. He tried not to put her on a pedestal, but it was difficult sometimes, and certainly better than belittling her. She fought with Captain America and here she was, being treated like a secretary. He couldn’t help but idealize her. It was wrong, and it wouldn’t change other men’s behavior, but seeing her as a pillar of virtue remaining strong despite being beaten down made it easier to stomach. Seeing her as an individual would have made his heart bleed all the more because when others suffer, so do good men. 

But as he knew her longer, it became harder to see her as an idea, and he made an effort to reach out to her, and even called her his friend. She wasn’t the qualities he had tried to reduce her to, she was a complex person with flaws and faults just like him. And humanizing her made something between them feel far more possible.

So he waited. Waited to be seen. He could be patient, and for that he had her gratitude.


End file.
